When Robby's away the children will party
by What'sreallygoinon123
Summary: What happens when Miley and Jackson have a little too much too drink at a party? How will they're choices effect the rest of they're lives. My first fic plz be kind. Hopefully better than it sounds M to be safe. Review Review Review!
1. Chapter 1

**ok my first fanfic so don't be too creul. i got the idea from my cuz. sorry if u don't like.**

-1whoa what happened

Robbie ray was gone for the weekend and Miley and Jackson were planning one hell of a party!! Nearly 50 people were to come and they were not expected to be some kind of quiet group of people, listen to music that's not so loud and behave like angels .The more they planned the more excited they both became about tomorrows events …..

It was the night of the party and things were getting out of hand, the smell of beer was everyone's breath and ecstasy was being handed out like candy on Halloween. Both Miley and Jackson were drunk & high that night and had no clue what they were doing whatsoever. The last thing that Jackson remembered was dancing rather umm… inappropriately with a brunette that seemed barely familiar, everything after that was a blur .

Jackson woke up the next morning with a headache and a feeling in the pit of his stomach that felt like butterflies had too thrown a wild house party. He got sleepily out of bed and went to take an Advil when he realized he was completely naked . Perplexed he pulled on a clean pair of boxers and saw a white bra across the room as he realized what must have happened. Several thoughts raced through Jackson's head…

_What the hell? Did we…..? Oh shit I don't even remember it……damn…. Who was it?_

Just then he realized that the person who he spent the night with was still in his bed she had started to stir, the feeling in Jackson's stomach grew more intense as she sat up in bed . Now that he realized who she was and what he had done with her he thought he might be sick. It wasn't that she was ugly, on the contrary she was quite beautiful, but the girl sitting naked in Jackson's bed was none other than his own baby sister.

Miley looked around confused she recognized the room she was in but not as her own. She recognized this bed but not as her own she looked down to find herself completely naked she thought to herself ….

_Oh shit!! _

She then looked up to see Jackson standing there , nothing but boxer shorts on tears streaming silently from his eyes She quickly covered herself and exclaimed…

"Jackson?! What … what happened ?"

He responded through the tears "Miles, I'm really sorry I didn't know what was happening I'm so sorry." And with that he walked out of the room leaving Miley there to there to think and to cry.

** ok so what do u think so far? should i continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

Downstairs Jackson looked at the living room and noticed that it and every room in the household were a total mess. Still feeling like his guts were being ripped apart inside him he thought that cleaning might, just might, take his mind off of things. So he scrubbed every inch of every room (except his and Miley's of course seeing as he did not want to face her).

Miley got up from her brothers bed slowly, tears still running down her face silently and got dressed . Her knees were trembling , she knew she would have to face him sometime she opened the door and heard the vacuum cleaner downstairs and felt sick with regret. She made her way to her room first to change into her pajamas before walking down the stairs. The vacuum had stopped and Miley saw her brother sitting on the couch with his face in his hands, breathing deeply . At the sound of Miley's feet he looked around at her.

"Oh, h-hey," he said nervously, not quite knowing what to expect.

"Hey," she replied. Only glancing at him for a brief moment before entering the kitchen. She poured herself a drink of water, her head was killing her. She took a breath, knowing almost exactly what to do and say.

Walking back out to the living room she said "Jackson, as uncomfortable as its gunna be we have to talk about what happened." There she said it that wasn't so hard.

"Oh, ok then." she sat across from him in an armchair. She was so nervous just talking to him.

"Umm, well, first of all do u, um even remember ,you know, '_it'" _Miley asked hesitantly .

"No, …. Do you?"

"No, so what happens now?"

"Well let's see we can both keep our mouths shut about this and I go on living with the fact that I lost my virginity to my little sister OR we tell dad he hates me for life because I slept with his baby girl he throws me out I STILL have to live with the fact that I lost my virginity to my baby sister and every time dad looks at you get to feel his disappointment flooding through every inch of your body. Either way we're screwed." Jackson was flipping out who could blame him really? "Look, I'm sorry but this is kind of freakin me out

Miley was silent . She then thought she heard something outside. Then it dawned on her, her father was home.

The door to the front room opened and Robby Ray walked in carrying a suitcase in one hand and a guitar case in the other.

"Hey kids, how was your weekend?" He said smiling

"H-hey dad , umm it was fine we didn't do much really just hung out you know." Jackson managed to say to his father after a few seconds. Miley just stood there staring at her father her heart racing completely terrified.

"Hey Bud, are you alright? Robby said concerned for his daughter.

"I'm fine dad I'm just so glad your home that I'm umm speechless. I missed you daddy." Miley said hugging her father.

"Aw I missed you too miles. Say how about you , me, and Jackson go out to dinner tonight and catch up on things."

" Actually dad I am really tired," Miley said faking a yawn, "I doubt I'll be awake enough . Sorry." Miley could NOT handle a night being interrogated by her father

Robby stared at her, concerned. "Ok miles that's fine. Jackson how 'bout it just you and me huh?

Jackson thought quickly, "Oh I'd love to dad but I made plans with cooper for tonight, uh won't be back till late sorry." He hated lying to his father but he too could not handle a night of questions about their weekend.

Robby Ray looked disappointed and said "Another time then son, well I'm going upstairs to unpack." He headed up the stairs but looked back before leaving the siblings in an uncomfortable silence.

They looked at each other for several minutes until Miley couldn't stand it anymore and went upstairs to change. Once in her room she took a long shaky breath and broke down into silent sobs. Her knees hit the floor one hand covered her mouth while the other covered her stomach. She had no idea how she was ever going to cope with this. She felt like she had to tell someone but also like if she did she'd drop dead on the spot .

_Why? Why god? Why me? Why Jackson ? _

She stood up, took three long breaths headed into the bathroom to take a hot shower, she had never felt so dirty in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright this is a really short one but I'll update it REAL soon Kay?**

_Three weeks later_

Miley hadn't spoken more than four words to Jackson in almost three weeks. They could barely even look at each other let alone speak to one another . When their father was around Jackson was always late for something and Miley always had school work to do.

Today she paced back and forth in her room, her heart was pounding in her throat, head and fingertips. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were welling up. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell someone especially under the current circumstances. She'd waited long enough.

Her phone seemed to mock her on her dresser she picked it up nervously and dialed Lily's number. _Ring ring ring she won't pick up just hang up now. Ring ri- Hello?_

"Lily?"

_"_Hey Miley what's- are you crying? Miley what's wrong?!"

"Um do think you could come over here please? I really need to talk to you."

"Of course I'll be right over." Lily hung up the phone and ran as fast as she could to Miley's house she slowed to catch her breath before opening the door to the front room of the Stewarts home she new that if Miley had wanted her father to know what was going on she wouldn't have sounded so worried.

"Hey Mr. Stewart is Miley here she said as calmly as she could.'

"Hi Lily! Yeah she's upstairs she and Jackson both have been acting a little weird lately see if you can find out why."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks!" Lily ran upstairs and opened the door of Miley's room to see her sitting on her bed crying into her hands. "Miley! What happened?! Please tell me you've been like this for weeks now." she said in a soft concerned voice.

"You remember that party we had when my dad was out of town? "

"Do I! that was the party of the year! People are still talking about it! Why?"

"Do you remember seeing me there?"

"Yeah a bit at the beginning but then you just disappeared why? What happened?"

Miley took a deep breath and hid her face. She mumbled something under her breath.

"what?"

She lifted her head and brought it right to her ear and said…..

**Ooo, I'm so mean, I know really predictable but still... **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not real impressed with this chap but here it goes... :)**

"I'm late.." Lily's jaw dropped and she gasped. _Miley?! No, no way. _

"Umm how late exactly? Maybe it's just uh….."

"Two weeks Lily and that never happens!" She started to cry Lily patted her on the back trying to think of something comforting to say…..but could not.

"Do you know who it was?" She asked not sure if she really wanted to know after all.

Miley waited a long time before she said "Yes"

"Well then um who?" she asked hesitantly.

"That's the worst part! But I feel like I have to tell someone!" Miley was close to hysterics and Lily, dreading the answer even more now, prepared herself. But _nothing_ could've prepared her for what Miley said next.

"It was Jackson."

"What? Jackson?! No! It can't have been _Jackson_. I mean come on Miley you were pretty hammered at the party and probably just thought it was Jackson." Too late, Lily realized that she should not have said that.

"WHAT! You think that the only way I would've _not _slept with my brother is if I was hammered?!" Miley was fuming and she wasn't hiding it!

"Miley! You know I didn't mean it like that! Come on you know what I was trying to say! Don't! Let's go down to the market and get a you-know-what test to be sure your not you-know-what! OK?

"Ok." Miley sniffled she tried to calm herself down and headed to the supermarket with Lily. Making sure no one they knew was around, they calmly walked over to the shelf and bought several pregnancy tests (just to be sure) then headed to girls bathroom. They didn't want to leave any evidence at either of their houses. Miley took a deep breath then looking at Lily who nodded reassuringly she entered the stall.

Several minutes later they were hovering over the small little stick, not daring to blink. Slowly a reading appeared on the little screen……_Positive._

Miley was silent the entire walk home her world had officially turned into hell. And there was the devil, poking her with a sharp stick. "Miley..?"

She snapped back "What."

"Do you want me to go with you? " Miley understood what she meant

"No" she hadn't spoke to Jackson in weeks and she wanted to be the one to tell him….alone.

"Ok call me later then." She hugged her good-bye Lily tried putting as much as she could into the hug, compassion, love, understanding. And Miley felt it "Thank you she whispered in her ear." Lily smiled and departed.

Miley's front door has never looked so big and scary before . She opened walking to the end of her. Or so it seemed anyway. Jackson was sitting on the couch staring at the T.V. though it was not on.

"Jackson" He looked up at her, no expression was etched in his face and said….

"Dad went into town"

"Ok well I need to talk to you."

"About what "

"You know what." Miley said he didn't want to talk about. He was dying inside enough already and did need it any more out in the open.

"Look Miles I really don't want to talk about what happened the other night so I'm sorry but-

"Jackson I'm pregnant" Miley cut him off. He looked at her, shock present in his face pleading with his eyes for her to laugh and say "Just kidding HA!" but she did not.

"Your what?" he hoped to god he had heard wrong. She didn't reply, she didn't need to. He covered his face with his hands , withdrew them and yelled "FUCK!" Miley jumped as he rose and began to pace , finally his anger got the best of him and he punched the wall. A small hole appeared.

"Jackson!"

"Are you sure?!"

"I took three test."

"Oh my god , you have got to be kidding me!" he looked up at the ceiling and said "What else can you throw at me?!"

"Jackson," Miley said.

"What?!"

"We have to tell him"

**R&R ...(Check out my new fic stained and broken!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**not my best but here ya go.**

Jackson stared blankly at his sister, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Miles, you're joking. Right?" he managed to get out finally.

"No Jackson. This isn't a joke. We have to tell him. I don't like it anymore than you do, but we don't have a choice!" Jackson's face had changed from anger and frustration to sadness and fear.

"But-"

"You can hide sex just fine, but even you can't think we can hide a baby. We have to tell him. And don't even think abortion!" Tears were falling silently down both Miley and Jackson's faces now. He knew this was true. He also knew how strongly his sister objected to abortion. He glanced up at the clock on the wall, their father would be home in an hour. An hour to live, that's how he saw it. Looking at his feet he nodded.

Sitting on either end of the couch, Miley and Jackson were in the loudest silence of they're lives. Looking straight forward, not saying anything, anticipating the arrival of their father. The front door opened and Robby Ray entered carrying a bag of groceries in his arms.

"Hey kids. Could you each grab a bag out of the car and bring it in here please?" They got off the couch and followed each other out of the room. Out by the car, Miley turned to her brother and said;

"Look, I'm going to tell him but I don't think I can do it like this. We need to do it at the right time, or the closest thing to it at least." Jackson looked slightly relieved and took a deep breath.

"Ok. At the right time." They each grabbed a grocery bag and carried it into the house. Robby Ray was in the kitchen reading the newspaper and chuckling to himself. Looking up at his children he said;

"Jackson I have a meeting to get to tonight so I need you to take your sister to the CD signing alright? And no complaints!"

"Sure, no problem dad." Turning to Miley he said; "When do you have to leave?" Robby looked suspicious at Jackson's cooperation with the plan but did not ask questions. Miley looked at her watch.

"About an hour, I'll go get ready."

Sixty minutes later, they were on the road heading towards Hannah's CD signing. It was silent in the car, Jackson stared straight ahead at the road and Miley gazed out of the side window.

Breaking the silence she said;

"I want you to know I'm not mad." He didn't look at her but he felt a huge weight lift off his heart, he smiled briefly.

"Thanks." The car pulled up to a stop sign, it was dark now. "That really means a lot right now."

Miley wasn't listening, she was staring at something out of her window, he couldn't see her whole face but the eye he could see showed fear. He looked and saw two bright lights heading straight for them. Just before impact he felt Miley grab his hand then, everything was black.

He woke up in a hospital feeling dizzy but no pain was present. _Miley,_ he thought to himself. He looked around the ER and saw her lying with a doctor beside her across the room. Robby Ray was there too. He got up off the gurney and made his way over to her.

"Jackson!" His father hugged him tightly, he felt his ribs cracking under the pressure.

"Is she ok?" he asked when he was released.

"The doctor said he'd be right back to let us know." As he said it a short man in a white coat appeared at Robby's side and said;

"Good news! Looks like there won't be any permanent damage to her……or the baby. You can take her home in a few hours." Just then, the life of Jackson and Miley Stewart turned from worse to worst.

**Ok don't know how you fell 'bout it but I like this way of Robby finding out better than them just saying it. tell me what ya think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry it took so long to update. lotta drama in this one**

Robby stared at the doctor blankly, not quite knowing what to say. The doctor looked nervous.

"Although, if you'd rather she could stay here over night, you know, just to make sure nothing is-"

"The what?"

"I'm sorry?"

"No damage to the what?"

"Oh, um well you didn't know? I just assumed that you would know, uh, she's pregnant." Robby put a hand to his forehead, and asked the doctor if he would excuse them for a moment. Miley was staring into the distance with tears in her eyes and Jackson was looking up at the ceiling, also with tears in his eyes.

"Miley, you should really start talking right about now." He said in a deadly whisper.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't- I tried to-. We didn't mean to, it was an accident, I didn't know until the day after. We didn't know."

"Who is he?" Miley opened her mouth like she was trying to speak, then closed it and stole a quick glance at her brother, big mistake because it did not go unnoticed. Robby too looked at Jackson, then at Miley, and back at Jackson again.

Realization dawned on his face and Jackson felt his heart sink until it hit his feet. Tears were now rushing silently down Miley's cheeks. Robby turned to Jackson, his face was red with anger and his eyes seemed to narrow.

"Go."

"What? Dad-"

"When we get home, I don't want you there."

"Dad wait. Just let me-"

"Just get the fuck out of my house before I get home!" The nurses and patients surrounding them looked over at them.

"Dad."

"Just go." he whispered.

"No dad! Please let him stay! It was an accident! He didn't mean to! We didn't mean to! Please daddy!" Miley was hysterical. She stood up from the gurney she was on and was tugging at her father's sleeve. He turned around and pushed her back on the gurney. She looked like he had slapped her.

"You don't touch me you little slut!"

"Don't call her a slut!" Jackson yelled at his father. Robby's arm swung through the air and his fist made contact with Jackson's face and he fell to the ground. Miley sobbed harder into her hands.

"Leave." Jackson stood up and spat blood on the floor and said,

"I was just going" He turned to leave and walked out the door. It was raining out, He pulled his hood over his head and started to walk. Twenty minutes later he was packing his things in a large backpack tears fell onto the pack and he threw it on the floor. He kicked at the desk in the corner and a piece of paper fell off and he picked it up. He withdrew a pen from the desk drawer and wrote;

_Dear Miles._

He paused, he had no idea what he was planning on writing, he thought for a moment and finally settled on,

_I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or dad. Pleases find it in your heart to forgive me, I love you both so much. And I never want to let you go. You are the best thing in my life and I'm sorry that I didn't realize that sooner. You're my best friend . I love you._

_Jackson._

He bit his lip and tears fell onto the paper. He took a shaky breath, folded the paper and placed it under his sister's pillow. Taking a look around he grabbed his bag and walked down to the motel a couple blocks away. Everything would be different now.

**R&R!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chappie 7** **kinda short but I couldn't think of much...**

The ride home was silent, Miley was staring out the window, watching the lights of the city rush by. Her father finally broke the silence;

"Miley?" She ignored him,.

"Miley, I'm sorry I called you a slut, I don't think you are. It was just-.. Just the heat of the moment I guess."

"Do you honestly think that's what I'm mad about?"

"Miley, you know I had to." his voice grew firmer as he said it.

"You didn't _have _to do anything! You did _not _have to make him leave!" she felt tears coming on and turned back to the dark window. Robby did not respond, they turned onto their street and parked in the driveway. Miley needed to e away from her father right now so she slammed the car door shut and ran straight to her room.

She collapsed on her bed and cried into her pillow, the sound of wrinkling paper greeted her. Picking the paper up she read the familiar messy hand-writing. It did not help, she cried even harder after reading the words her brother had written. She stood up, still sniffling and walked out of her room still staring at the note, the last bit of her brother she had.( Besides of course the baby inside her but she'd rather not think of that) She reached her father's room and laid the paper on his pillow for him to read later. So he could see how tormented his son was by what had been happening lately.

She sat on the roof of her house later that night and stared up at the stars, thinking what to do. She extracted her phone from her pocket and punched Lily's number in.

"Hello?"

"Lily?"

"Miley! Oh my god! I've been soo worried! I heard about your accident! Are you alright?"

"Yeah Lil I'm fine, but I was wondering if I could stay over at your house tonight. Things aren't so good here."

"Of course you can."

"Kay, thanks, I'll see you in a little bit then." Greatly relieved she went inside to pack a bag and left for Lily's, leaving a note on the kitchen table for her dad.

_I'm at Lily's, It's better for both of us._

_Miley_

**Help! I have major writers block for this story and I need some ideas. please, if you have any share them. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is. SORRY about the wait!!! R&R!! BTW, you should keep in mind that this is a total AU story and not _everything _they do has to match their character on the show. Thanx Lub u...****Ok I get that a lot of you don't like this story, Fortunatley for you i have a simple solution, _Don't Read It If You Don't Like It!!_**

The room was cheap, smelled, and was filthy but he was just happy he had a roof over his head. Jackson stood, staring at his reflection in the mirror, he looked like the very definition of pathetic, he had dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were starting to smell. He didn't care, this motel was all he could afford and he saved his nicer clothes for going out.

His head pounded, the drinks from last night starting to really hit him. _God it's only been three days. _He said to himself wearily. It felt like weeks. He splashed cold water on his face and slipped into the clean clothes in his backpack. He pulled on the _**Rico's**_ shirt regretfully and headed to the beach,. After days of not showing up, he'd be lucky to still have his job, which he needed now more than ever.

Rico spotted him climbing over the shack's counter and called out to him.

"Jackson!" He let Rico come to him for he didn't feel like enabling the fact that he was inferior to him. "So would you like to explain why you weren't here the past few days before of after I fire you? He smirked at Jackson expecting him to start mumbling random excuses at him but he did not.

"Well?" Rico said again disappointed. Jackson grew angry and lost control of himself.

"Look Rico of you're going to fire me then do it because I really don't give a fuck what happens to me in this point of life!" The look on Rico's face was surprising, he didn't look angry but concerned.

"Jackson, what happened?"

"Nothing,… nothing" Rico walked away, looking back over his shoulder to see Jackson wipe a tear off his face.

………………………………...

Lily heard Miley throwing up in her bathroom on Saturday morning and hated herself for wishing that Miley would go throw up at her own home. She loved Miley but living with this hormonal, always sick, stuck in the biggest, tragic moment of her life Miley was just too much for her. Even just three days felt like a month.

"You okay"

"Yeah I think so." Miley rinsed out her mouth and walked out of the bathroom.

"So I was thinking," Lily said in a suggestive tone, "We should go to the beach, It's so nice out and the sunlight would do you good." Miley did not want to go, she didn't want to do anything but she knew Lily was right.

"Okay." she said in a kinda sad attempt at cheeriness. Lily smiled sympathetically and all her bad thoughts went away.

The wet sand felt good beneath their toes and the warm sun felt relaxing on their shoulders. They walked in silence, drawing in the moment of bliss before Miley spoke.

"I decided to put the baby up for adoption." Lily looked at her and smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I've gone over it a thousand times in my head and it's the only option I have."

"Well the only logical option you mean. You **could** keep it if you wanted."

"I don't. Imagine explaining to your child that 'daddy' is also 'uncle Jackson'. No adoption is the way I'm going." She said it in a final tone.

"Good for you, I'm impressed." Lily said. "After all you've been through, you're still thinking more rationally than everyone else. Besides, you make some fertile woman very happy as long as you don't go into details about how this came to be you know. It might drive them away." For the first time in weeks, Miley Stewart smiled and Lily caught a glimpse of her old friend.

Just as this moment was about to be one of the better one's in the last few weeks, a small, black haired boy came walking toward them looking worried and anxious.

………………………………...

_There has to be something wrong with him. I've never seen him like that before. _Rico pondered Jackson's odd behavior in his mind as he walked up and down the beach. He had never been close to Jackson but now he felt like there had to be something he could do to help him. Like Jackson was alone and only he could reach out and save him. It was the strangest feeling, but when Jackson had yelled at him his eyes cried out for help.

He spotted the two girls walking toward him on the beach and approached them anxiously.

"Hey Rico, what happened?" Lily asked concernedly.

"Something's wrong with Jackson but I don't know what." He responded. "Do you-"

"Jackson's here?!" Miley exclaimed. Rico looked shocked.

"Yeah, he's at the shack. Why?" Miley's heart beat hard against her chest as she nudged Lily inn the arm. Rico looked from one to the other and said;

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"No, no we don't. Haven't seen him in a few days in fact. Sorry." Lily said rubbing where Miley elbowed her. They walked past him and Lily turned to Miley

"Do you want to go see him?" Miley thought. She could not, for some reason give an answer.

"I- I don't know." She said. Lily led her back to the house, clearly she was not ready to talk to Jackson so that would have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all sorry it took so long to update! thanks so much for waiting! not my best chapter but it's been awhile since i've been able to write. So read it & let me know what you think! If you have any ideas you really want to be in the story feel free to tell me about them!**

**R&R!! **

Robby called his daughter's cell phone for the 47th time and got the answering machine again. "Fuck" he said once again. He tried Lily's house again and got involved in the familiar argument with Lily's mother.

"Look Robby she doesn't want to talk to you! Stop calling here!"

"She's my daughter, Heather!"

"And your daughter doesn't want to talk to you! Stop calling or I'll change the number!" She hung up on him….again. The front door opened and the two girls entered, Lily looking sympathetic and Miley looking solemn.

"Hey mom." Lily said as the girls ran upstairs to her bedroom, when they got there Lily flopped on the bed and watched as Miley paced up and down the room.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She said to herself. " Why the hell didn't I talk to him! After I was so pissed that my dad made him leave, I didn't even bother to talk to him or even see him. He probably thinks I'm pissed at him or something."

"He does not."

"How would you know?" she snapped at her

"You're his sister and he loves you and he knows you didn't want him to go."

"Yeah I guess so." They sat in silence for a while before Miley spoke again. "Do you think I should call my Dad?" Lily raised her head to look at her. "I mean, he keeps leaving messages saying he WAY overreacted and that neither I nor Jackson will take his calls and that he wants us back home." Lily still said nothing. "He said he was sorry." Miley finished quietly. She waited. "Say something!"

"What do you want me to say? I think you will eventually have to accept his apology and I can't tell you when that has to happen, it's up to you if you do it now or wait a while longer."

"But I don't even know if I am or not."

"Then I think you should wait, but you should call him and talk to him too." Miley nodded and placed a hand on her stomach. She looked out of the window at two birds on a limb. Lily looked down at her hands, uncomfortable in the silence. She heard Miley whisper from the bed;

"Will you come with me?"

"With you where?"

"The adoption meeting."

"Sure. When is it?"

"Around six o'clock"

"Today?" Miley nodded. Lily looked at the clock. 5:19.

"Well I guess we better get going then."

………………………………...

The office smelled. It seemed a little too fancy for an adoption agency in Lily's opinion, then again she had never been in any others.

"Hello!" a shrill voice sounded from the doorway behind them. They turned around in their hard, uncomfortable seats to see a tall, bony-faced woman smiling at them. She made her way to the cushy seat behind the desk and stuck out a hand.

"I'm Dorothy Kreelin." Miley took the woman's hand in her own and shook it firmly. Lily did the same.

"I'm Miley Stewart and this is my friend Lily Truscott."

"Pleasure. So let's get started, do you have the necessary papers listed in the letter you received?"

"Yes, they're here." she took out a folder from inside her messenger bag and handed it over. Mrs. Kreelin looked the papers over quickly and looked up at Miley.

"There is no information in here about the father." Miley looked down, ashamed and thought up a quick lie.

"W-Well, he asked me if he could remain anonymous." The lady removed her glasses and said firmly;

"Miss Stewart, I'm sorry but our agency requires at least a full medical history from both parents."

"Please, I can't. N-nothing is wrong medically in his family, I promise. Can't you please just, just this once, let this go."

"Miss Stewart I-

"Mrs. Kreelin, please." Miley's eyes filled with tears and Mrs. Kreelin looked pityingly into them.

"I could lose my job."

"please." Kreelin pursed her lips together and cleared her throat.

"Very well, just this once! And don't breathe a word of this around my supervisors!"

"Thank you!" Miley smiled, relived she wouldn't have to revel her shameful secret to a stranger. The meeting went about just fine and when they left Miley had a meeting scheduled with a pair of adoptive parents on Tuesday.

**please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

-1_**UPDATES SHOULD BE UP SOON!!!!!!**_


End file.
